memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Dark Deeds/Chapter Three
In his office John is talking to Kira. I can't believe you would testify against Typhuss your own husband Kira he would never hurt you John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. John he beat me and burned me I just want to protect my children Kira says as she looks at him. John looks at her. Kira what is going on with you I've known you for a long time you've never acted like this before what the hell is going on and I need to know right now not as a Federation officer but as a friend John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I can't I'm sorry John Kira says as she leaves his office. In the jail room Typhuss is visiting Piper. Bro I can have William beam you out of here Piper says as she looks at him. Typhuss shook his head at her. No Piper, I'm not going on the run says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks at him. Typhuss you're looking at 10 years in the New Zealand Penal Settlement Piper says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your idea is to break me out of jail and go on the run for the rest of my life says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks at him. It's better then having you in a cell for the rest of your life Piper says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm not going on the run from Starfleet and SVU, there would be no point in doing that and how the hell would that help me says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. Piper looks at him. Dad called he's worried about you Piper says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Dad called you, I'm worried too and Kira lied about everything, I didn't attack her, I wouldn't says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She looks at him. I know she looked scared of you and hid behind Admiral Martin something has her scared Piper says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Whoever attacked Kira must told her that I would be killed if Kira didn't do what the attacker told her to do says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. Alex walks into the room as Typhuss looks at her. You found something Alex says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She looks at him. He didn't do it he was visiting family in his hometown and working as a freighter Captain hauling cargo for the last few months, but he did say he was forced by an unknown contact to do it Alex says as she looks at him. Typhuss and Piper looks at her confused. Who? asked Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She looks at her. Commander Ellis your former first officer he didn't do it by choice he showed me a hypo that was used on him and it had a familar trace of a special narcotic Alex says as she looks at him and shows him the data on the tricorder. Typhuss is shocked by this. He was drugged says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She nods at him. He says that he doesn't like you or your command style but he would never attack a Bajoran woman on his own will Alex says as she looks at him. He looks at her. The feeling is mutual, I don't like him either but this isn't going to be a enough to get me out of here is it says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She looks at him. Right we're going to need more Alex says as she looks at him. He nods. Alex, can you contact Lyla Michaels for me, I want to see her we need more help says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She nods at him and leaves along with Piper as Typhuss hangs his head. Aw what's wrong Typhuss Q says as he looks at him. Typhuss is surprised to see him. Q what the hell are you doing here, go away says Typhuss as he looks at Q. He looks at him. I was bored and I'm not here to cause trouble I heard around the grape vine that you're in hot water and that means I've got no one to bug besides Jean Luc and your nephew Q says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Well I'm not in the mood Q so get the hell out of here right now says Typhuss as he looks at Q. Q looks at him. I happened to be disguised as a fly when the attack happened Q says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Let me guess you know who attacked Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Q. He nods at him. It was your first officer but he wasn't himself he was drugged but I can tell you who drugged him it wasn't Lex or Miranda it was someone else from your past a certain Cardassian Gul that is accusing you of a crime you never committed Q says as he looks at him. Typhuss puts two and two together. It was Gul Evek says Typhuss as he looks at Q.